Cumpleaños
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Sirius y Remus después de Hogwarts. Es el cumpleaños número veinte de Lily, y ella les dará una sorpresa. Probablemente dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Esta viñeta es de mis favoritas, y sucede después de Hogwarts, en el año 1980, durante el cumpleaños de Lily. Está dividida en dos partes, pero se pueden leer independientemente perfectamente.

Sabéis que los reviews son buenos para la salud, a mí me hacen feliz, y vosotras hacéis ejercicio con los dedos. ¡Haced deporte, es sano! :D En otras palabras, comentad, plis. Si no, no puedo saber si os gusta o no, o que cosas puedo mejorar.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Sin lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>CUMPLEAÑOS<strong>

Una pequeña casa en Godric's Hollow, la noche del 30 de enero de 1980. Cuatro chicos y una chica, alrededor de una mesa. Delante de la chica, un pastel de cumpleaños con veinte velas encima.

- ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Lily, cumpleaños feliz! - cantaron los cuatro merodeadores. Cuando terminaron, la pelirroja sopló las velas, y todos aplaudieron.

- ¡Eres un año más vieja, pelirroja! Eso que tienes al lado del ojo derecho, ¿no es una arruga? - dijo Sirius Black riendo.

- Cállate, Black. - respondió Evans, quiero decir Potter, sonriendo. Siempre era así entre ellos, peleándose en broma.

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor. - deseó James Potter a su esposa, y los se dieron un romántico beso, hasta que Sirius volvió a hacer unos de sus "bonitos comentarios".

- ¡Dejad eso para luego, tortolitos! - Lily miró con esa mirada "desearás no haber hecho enfadar a Lily Evans", pero antes que la pelirroja dijera nada, Remus intervino.

- Si dices eso, Black, debo suponer que no te gustan los besos... - dijo el licántropo. Ante esa frase, los otros tres soltaron una carcajada.

- Sabes que sí que me gustan, Rem... Me encantan... - al licántropo se estaba aguantando la risa, y seguía sin mirar a su pareja - Por favor, mírame... - luego, se dirigió a James y Lily - Vosotros dos, seguiros besando, si queréis.

- No hace falta que lo repitas, Padfoot. - James, inmediatamente, sujetó a su esposa por la cintura y acercó sus labios, para darse un beso, más profundo que el anterior. En ese momento, habló Remus.

- Venga, Siri, ven aquí. - y él también besó a su amante, un beso que nada tuvo que envidiar al de James y Lily.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene pareja menos yo? - dijo Peter al ver a todos besándose, pero todo el mundo lo ignoró, estaban demasiado ocupados compartiendo saliva.

(¡Porque tú no mereces que nadie te ame, asquerosa rata traidora! - esa fue la autora, que nadie sabe que pinta aquí)

Entonces, los anfitriones se separaron, y la homenajeada cogió un largo cuchillo para cortar el pastel. James le dio una pequeña colleja a Sirius para que prestara atención, y los dos chicos se separaron también, el animago un poco molesto con su amigo.

- Oye, pelirroja, ¿te importa si te dejo viuda?

- Yo que tú ni lo intentaría, Black. Voy armada. - respondió Lily sonriendo y enseñando el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano derecha. Todos rieron.

Cuando todo el mundo ya tenía su trozo de pastel en el plato, y el wisky de fuego empezaba a correr, James se levantó del asiento, y Lily se puso de pié a su lado.

- Por favor, escuchadme todos. - los tres merodeadores lo miraron atentamente - Lily y yo tenemos algo que anunciaros. - miró a su esposa con una mirada llena de amor, y le pasó el brazo por detrás, abrazándola.

- Estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres. - ante la repentina noticia que Lily les dio, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail reaccionaron de maneras distintas. Sirius dejó caer su cucharita contra la mesa, y abrió la boca sorprendido. Remus, simplemente sonrió, y se levantó para abrazar a la cumpleañera. Peter siguió comiendo el pastel.

- Muchas felicidades, Lils. - le dijo el licántropo mientras la abrazaba - Me alegro por los dos.

- Definitivamente, nuestro Prongs se nos ha ido. Ha madurado. - exclamó Sirius quitándose una lágrima falsa - Felicidades.

- Felicidades, chicos. - les dijo también Peter. La sorprendente noticia por fin había conseguido que la rata dejara de comer, y eran pocas cosas las que lo conseguían.

- Padfoot, - dijo James mirándolo - ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

- ¿Yo? Uau, ¡sí! - se entusiasmó Sirius - ¡Mil veces sí! ¡Gracias, Prongs! - se levantó, fue hacia su hermano, y lo abrazó - ¡Abrazo Merodeador! - los otros dos chicos se levantaron, y se unieron al abrazo, mientras Lily los observaba sentada, riendo.

Pasó el tiempo, y el wisky de fuego ya corría hacía rato, siendo Sirius, James y Remus los que más bebían. De repente, Lily se volvió a levantar, para hablar.

- Me gustaría ir a celebrar la gran noticia con todos vosotros. He reservado hora en un karaoke muggle.

- ¿Un qué? - preguntó Sirius.

- Un karaoke, Padfoot. - le contó James arrastrando las palabras - Un sitio muggle para cantar y divertirse, hay una pantalla y allí vas siguiendo la letra de la canción.

- Parece divertido, Lily. Pero yo creo que no puedo venir...

- ¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? - se interesó Remus.

- Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, lo siento. - Peter bajó la cabeza, arrepentido.

(Sí, trabajo, seguro... ¡Te irás a reunir con Voldemort para pasarle información, rata! - otra vez la autora)

- Tranquilo, Pet. - dijo Lily yendo hacia él - Es bueno que te preocupes por el trabajo y las responsabilidades, no como esos. - señaló con la cabeza

- También está bien que la gente se divierta de vez en cuando. Pero creo que así no los dejaran entrar... - dijo Peter, señalando con la cabeza a los dos ebrios Merodeadores, que ahora cantaban y bailaban en medio del salón.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado. - fue a un pequeño armario y sacó tres frasquitos con una poción transparente dentro - ¿Remus, tú quieres? Es para hacer bajar el alcohol.

- No, gracias, Lils. - respondió el licántropo, siempre educado - Ya sabes que a mí el alcohol no me afecta tanto como a los humanos...

- Es verdad, no me acordaba. - Reconoció ella - Pues ayúdame a darles la poción a los bailarines.

Los dos juntos fueron hacia James y Sirius, que ahora estaban bailando La Macarena muy mal coordinados. Al principio fue imposible que bebieran el remedio, pero al final Lily y Remus lo consiguieron, "coaccionando" a sus parejas como solo ellos sabían. Vaya, que les besaron, y les prometieron la mejor noche de sus vidas si les hacían caso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas!

Aquí está la continuación del cumpleaños. Siento si ha quedado raro, en teoría iba una canción, pero la he tenido que quitar por las normas de ...

Quiero dedicarle esto a Breyito-Black-Lupin (niña!) y Sissi Kendall, por sus reveiws. Muchas gracias! :)

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Sin lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>En el karaoke<strong>

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Sirius Black después de aparecerse junto a James Potter en un callejón del mundo muggle. Lily lo miró desde la entrada del callejón, ella se había aparecido con Remus segundos antes.

- Venid, es por aquí. - respondió ella, ignorándolo. Los cuatro entraron a una calle más grande, con algunos grupos de jóvenes gritando y bebiendo enfrente una discoteca.

A unos veinte metros calle abajo había un local solitario con un letrero luminoso donde se podía leer: _Bar Karaoke_. Los cuatro se dirigieron hasta allí, y entraron.

- Buenas noches. - saludó Lily al propietario del local, un hombre malhumorado que desde detrás de la barra miraba fijamente un televisor donde unos extraños muggles jugaban a un aburrido deporte que consistía en correr detrás de una pelota. El hombre solo le dedicó un gruñido y una breve mirada al grupo, y volvió a mirar al televisor - Perdone. - insistió la pelirroja - Tenemos una mesa y una pantalla reservados al nombre de Potter.

- Potter. - gruñó el hombre mirando una libretita - mesa 5.

- Gracias. ¿Si queremos ordenar alguna bebida, qué hacemos?

- La camarera. - El hombre se los quitó de encima con un gesto de la mano, y volvió a concentrar toda su atención en el partido, donde los vestidos de rojo y azul iban ganando.

- No entiendo cómo les puede gustar un deporte donde los jugadores corren por el suelo y hay solo una pelota... - le murmuró James a Sirius mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa.

- Vete a saber, Prongs. Son muggles. - le contestó el otro animago, como si con eso se aclarara todo.

- Ya, son muy raros. Si como el Quidditch no hay nada, ¡es lo mejor del mundo!

- Amor, por favor. - le pidió Lily a su esposo, sentándose a su lado - No os pongáis a hablar ahora de Quidditch, hemos venido para divertirnos.

- Pero el Quidditch es...

- Mejor no protestes, Siri. - interrumpió Remus a su pareja - Lily, ¿empezáis vosotros?

- ¡Claro! - la chica arrastró a James al escenario, y después de mucho discutir sobre cuál cantar, terminaron entonando los dos juntos una tierna canción de amor.

- Perdonen, señores. - la camarera, una linda chica morena y con unos luminosos ojos azules, se acercó a ellos - ¿Quieren algo para beber?

- Una cerveza de mantequilla, bonita. - dijo Sirius con voz seductora después de darle un repaso de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¿Perdone? ¿Qué ha dicho, que no le he entendido? - le preguntó la chica acercándose más al animago, sin darse cuenta de que Remus miraba furioso a su pareja.

- Tres cervezas, y para mí un refresco de naranja. - intervino Lily, salvando las vidas de dos personas de allí. La pelirroja le hizo una señal con la mano, y la camarera entendió que se debía retirar.

- Moony, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así, qué he hecho? - le preguntó Sirius Black, sonriendo un poco, pero preocupado.

- ¿Que qué has hecho? - respondió con otra pregunta un furioso licántropo, levantándose - ¿Encima me lo preguntas, Black? ¡Estabas coqueteando con ella!

- Yo no he hecho eso... - se intentó defender en vano Padfoot.

- ¡Sí que lo has hecho, no me lo niegues! - siguió gritando Remus - Siempre lo haces. ¡Miras a todas, sonríes a todas! - enfadado, se alejó de su pareja, y se sentó en otro sofá. Luego, hizo "la pregunta", con un tono de voz más suave - Y si haces eso, ¿qué soy yo para ti? - volvió a hablar al ver que Sirius se había quedado callado, sin saber qué decir - ¡Contéstame!

- Moony, por favor, no te enfades... - le suplicó el animago acercándose - Tú eres todo lo que quiero, yo te amo.

- ¡Pues no lo demuestras! Y no me llames así. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ni siquiera me hables, Black! Ya me cansé.

- Pero... - James se acercó a su amigo, interrumpiendo su protesta, y se lo llevó aparte.

- Déjalo, ya hablareis después. Sabes que siempre salta con más facilidad cuando queda poco para la luna llena, y es en tres días. - Sirius asintió - Pero reconoce que esta vez te has pasado.

- Sí, quizá. - admitió él, mirando al suelo - ¿Pero qué puedo hacer ahora? Yo lo amo...

- Lo sé, y él también lo sabe. Deja que se tranquilice, después hablaras con él. - le aconsejó James. Entonces se volvieron a sentar en los sofás, con Remus lo más lejos posible de Sirius.

En ese momento llegó la camarera, que no se había enterado de nada porque había ido adentro para coger sus bebidas. Primero le sirvió a Remus, que aceptó su cerveza muggle enfurruñado, y luego a James y a Lily, una cerveza y un refresco, respectivamente. Pero al darle su cerveza a Sirius, le sonrió descaradamente, y a la vez que su consumición, también le ofreció una servilleta con un número de teléfono apuntado, hecho que a ninguno de los otros tres se le pasó por alto.

- Si necesitan algo más, me pueden llamar. - la muggle le volvió a mostrar su despampanante sonrisa al animago, y se retiró

Sirius se quedó mirando el trozo de papel sin entender qué eran todos esos números, y cuando por fin lo captó, la camarera ya se había alejado. Sin posibilidades de devolverle la servilleta, la rompió en trocitos muy pequeños, mientras miraba fijamente a Remus. Éste último sonrió un poquito, pero no dijo nada más.

El tiempo iba pasando, y todos habían subido ya al escenario. Sirius, incluso, después de dudar un poco, se había decidido a destrozar más de media discografía de los Rolling Stones. Todos habían subido, menos Remus, aún enfadado, que se resistía a hacerlo.

- ¡Venga, Rem, tienes que subir! ¡Todos hemos cantado ya! - le instó su amiga pelirroja.

- Pero canto muy mal... - intentó librarse él - Y aun estoy enfadado - miró de reojo a su pareja, que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

- Ya los sabemos, que cantas mal. - le contestó James riendo, por lo que recibió una colleja de su esposa - Moony, te hemos oído miles de veces en la ducha.

Sirius estaba callado, sin decir nada, como si pensara algo. De golpe, se levantó, con una mirada decidida.

- Por favor, Remus. - le volvió a suplicar, acercándose a él - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Yo te amo, y si quieres puedo estar repitiéndotelo durante una hora entera. - se arrodilló al lado del sofá, para quedar a la misma altura que él- Te amo, te amo, te amo. Pero por favor, perdona a este perro pulgoso e imbécil.

- Claro que te perdono, Paddy. - repentinamente, Remus rodeó el cuello de su pareja con los brazos, y empezó a besarlo. Sorprendido, éste le devolvió el beso, con más ganas aún - Yo también te amo. - susurró cuando sus labios se separaron un poquito.

- Y si cantas conmigo tendrás un premio... - Sirius lo abrazó y acercó la boca a la oreja de su amante, para susurrarle algo, pero habló demasiado fuerte, y todos lo oyeron - Número 5. - Al oír eso, todo el rostro del licántropo se volvió de una fuerte tonalidad roja.

- Solo por eso ya vale la pena. Pero prefiero un número 7... - protestó el licántropo dirigiendo una mirada pícara a su pareja, y mordiéndose levemente el labio.

- ¿Un 7? - Sirius se asustó un poco, y retrocedió imperceptiblemente, con cara de duda - Solo si va acompañado de un 12...

- Trato hecho, Paddy. - volvió a besarlo, y luego se separó - Ven, vamos. - Remus se levantó de su silla, cogiendo a Sirius de la mano y llevándoselo con él - Pero recuerda que me debes algo, perrito.

- Realmente, no quiero saber qué significan esos números, Moony. - James rió - Pero esperad, tengo la canción perfecta para vosotros, estos muggles a veces aciertan mucho. - Prongs se levantó rápidamente, para llegar a la pequeña pantallita antes que sus dos amigos. Toqueteó un poco el mando, y puso un número de canción que los otros no pudieron ver. Cogió el micrófono, y se lo tendió a Sirius. Luego le dio el otro a Remus - Ten, Moony. Empiezas tú. - Se volvió a sentar al lado de Lily, dispuesto a escuchar.

- A ver que canción les has puesto, James. Como sea algo malo... - le advirtió su esposa sonriendo.

- No tranquila. Cállate, que empieza.

La música empezó a sonar, y lentamente Sirius y Remus se empezaron a acercar mientras cantaban. Al final de la canción estaban con sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo. Cuando la canción terminó, los dos se fundieron en un tierno pero maravilloso beso de reconciliación.

- Jamás, Moony. No lo dudes. Te amo. - le susurró el perro al lobo, mirándolo a los ojos, dejando que plateado y dorado volvieran a conectar.

- Si estoy contigo, no lo dudo. - y se volvieron a besar, pero ahora no gentilmente, sino que fue un beso más salvaje, el preámbulo de una noche perfecta, donde los números fueron convertidos en acciones.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ya terminó. Espero que os haya gustado! :) En estos momentos estoy escribiendo más cosas, debería estar haciendo mi otro fic, pero los cachorritos me absorben... jejeje<p>

Y que son esos números, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación... :P

Se despide,

Adrienne Lupin


End file.
